cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuji Nakajo
Yuji Nakajo is the head of the gambling operations of Panther Claw, he possesses multiple personalities: the childish Hikomaro, the warlike Giza, and the feminine fatale Hikaru. Personality As Nakajo, he possesses a cold and cruel front intentionally sabotaging some of his gambling games with his henchmen as a way to entertain himself. Hikomaro is similar but takes it a different level given his childish outlook. Giza has the behavior of a berserker attacking everything in sight an being highly emotional that overtakes the other two but is easily embarrassed. Yuji and Hikomaro are also a little scared of him. The personalities are able to converse with one another in private. Later Hikaru surfaces after Giza goes through much stress and she overpowers all of other personalities. She is obsessed with beauty and strives to claim the Honey System for herself to become a "strong and beautiful woman". To achieve this, Hikaru manipulates people to place events that satisfy her. Abilities and Powers As Nakajo or Hikomaro he is a genius with an IQ of 200 and is able to produce feathers from his arms like that of a bird's wings. The feathers are razor sharp and he fights in a style that utilizes these in combat including shooting them like projectiles. As Giza, he produces bat wings from his arms instead which also feature demonic claws; these wings also allow him to fly. Hikaru has a manipulative mind able to convince others to do whatever she wants. Hikaru retains the genius intellect allowing her to produce a flawed copy of the Honey System. In combat, Hikaru uses a feather-shaped knife and in the most extreme conditions uses her copy Honey System to fight in a mock Cutie Honey form which increases her combat prowess but as Hikaru lacks the means to prevent flaws in the Honey System, it is prone to foreign matter build up. HistoryCategory:Panther ClawCategory:Villains in The Live Nakajo broke three men out of prison and made a game by giving them advanced weaponry. Placing bets he made them fight each other for their freedom but secretly rigs the mayhem by having his henchmen interfere such as calling the police. He later encounters Cutie Honey facing against her as Yuji and Hikomaro where he overpowers her. Encountering Honey interfering in one of his games again, Nakajo fights her again before Giza surfaces after Honey lands a counter blow. Honey escaped after Giza overpowered her and Nakajo would regularly communicate with Duke Watari over Honey and the other girls with the Honey System. After Honey is captured after coming out of her Boso Honey state, Giza uses the opportunity to steal Honey from over her. But upon the Tanaka couple throwing them of course, he is forced to work together with Honey to get to his hideout. Honey however gains a crush on Giza when she wants him to find pleasure without money. This overwhelms Giza later and after he was forced into a fake marriage with Honey when she and the other girls recover Dr. Kisaragi's remains he tries to escape the situation which causes Hikaru to surface. Hikaru begins to manipulate Yuki's fear of dying by her Honey System and experiment in order to obtain beauty creating a Honey System that cost some of her men. In order to perfect it though she attempts take Honey's body while showing her imperfect Honey System. Due to the foreign matter build up, Hikaru had to retreat but not before retrieving Honey and Yuki Kenmochi after both were incapacitated. Hikaru's plans to complete the Honey System however were foiled by Hiromi Tanaka who took them and used Honey's Honey System to revive and turn Yuki evil. This revived Yuki fought against Hikaru's men before she goes to fight against Yuki herself. However, when Yuki used her finisher to run her Platinum Chakram through Hikaru, Hikaru was severely wounded. Being cut by Watari after regaining his senses as a cyborg only made things worse. The entire being of Nakajo saw his/her reflection on a pond all of the personalities surface with Hikaru being called beautiful before dying.